


Spawn Points

by Tinsin



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Randomizer, Word Generator, self-imposed challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinsin/pseuds/Tinsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write a small chapter based on a single word, generated by a random word generator. Mmyep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Producer

 A loud slam broke Steve from his slumber. He was at his desk, where he fell asleep during a particularly boring stretch of time, and his boss was not too happy with his lack of productivity.

"Damn it, Steve, that's the third time this week!" Mr. Withers shouted. "Aren't you getting any sleep at home?"

"Sorry, sir." Steve grumbled. Of course Steve had gotten sleep at home. In fact, Steve had never slept so much in his life. There was something happening in his dreams that was far more exciting than his job. He didn't know how, but somehow, a world had developed within the confines of his subconscious. Not like the dreams he'd had before though. This world was persistant.

Every time Steve went to sleep, he'd find himself in an untamed wilderness, with sprawling mountains and vast jungles. He soon discovered that this world was governed by very different rules, and the discovery was strangely liberating, to the point where Steve had come to desire the other world over reality.

He couldn't tell anyone though. If anyone found out, they would probably just mess it all up. Steve knew external stimuli could modify dreams, and if he were to tell someone, they could ruin his subconscious world in the worst of ways. Though he was sure that Mr. Withers' book-slamming wake-up call probably did something anyway.

Mr. Withers stormed off in a huff, muttering something about temp agencies, and it wasn’t long before Steve found himself dozing off again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, "producer" has a completely different connection now. Originally, I was going to have Mr. Withers be a TV Producer looking for a new show or something to that effect. But now, Steve is the producer, and considering how he's doing, well... don't expect a lot of product.


	2. Input

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to his subconscious wonderland, and picks up rudimentary reasoning skills.

Steve looked around himself. This was not where he had been. He was back in the little house he had cobbled together to keep away from the evil creatures that lurked at night. But how did he get here? All he remembered was a loud hissing, and then… The mineshaft! That’s where he had been! He grabbed a stone sword from the chest he used for storage and raced towards his mine. 

As he made his way up the mountain that was between his house and the mine, he heard a low gurgling sound. He turned around and noticed a dark green zombie. As it lurched steadily towards him, he readied his blade and backed away slowly. He wasn’t prepared to battle, he thought. He had never been trained in any sort of martial art, much less fencing or any method of wielding a sword! Reluctantly, he turned tail and began running away.

Hiding under a rock outcropping and forgetting all about his mine, he tried to calm his heart as he listened for the zombie’s groans. The sound meandered about aimlessly; a little further away, then a bit closer than before. Soon, the zombie stood directly above him, on the very outcropping he was hiding under. Steve could hear it’s deep moans as it wandered dangerously close to the edge of the ledge. Then, something strange happened.

A hideous, wet sound came from the zombie’s direction, like he had been punched in his decaying gut and all of his organs had slapped into one another. As he peeked out from his hiding place, Steve saw that the zombie had caught fire, burned by the light of the dawning day. Steve stood, his mouth agape in awestruck silence, as the zombie continued to slosh out pained moans before finally succumbing to the licking flames.

A few seconds later, Steve remembered the mine. He began to journey toward it again, but he stopped as he crested the hill. The cave he was in was dark, he realized, and these creatures are afraid of the light. Thus, he reasoned, it might make some sense that they fear the light because they live in the dark. Furthermore, he continued in an unabashedly loose logical fashion, if they die from the light, perhaps they are born from the dark. All of this led him to the conclusion that whatever happened in the mine wasn’t good, and that he would probably have been better off if he had found a way to light things up. He had a whole day to figure it out. Hopefully it would be long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't exactly related to "input," so I apologize for that. But in a way, he's gaining his bearings and coming to comprehend his world. So I guess it's like "user input," how a player begins to figure things out.


End file.
